SIDESTORIES : KAKASHI
by LONGLIVE AUTHOR
Summary: Sekarang ia bisa duduk disiang hari yang cerah di sebuah kedai, sambil membaca buku kesukaannya, serta menikmati minuman segar dan berkata. 'Semuanya akan baik-baik saja...'/ Mungkin beginilah yang dirasakan Kakashi saat semuanya sudah berakhir / Kakashi setelah perang dunia keempat /canon/oneshoot/R&R/SIDESTORY SERIES


Disclamer  
>Nor Even Wish<br>Masashi Kishimoto-Sama  
>CanonSideStories

SIDESTORIES : KAKASHI

©LONGLIVE AUTHOR

* * *

><p>Belasan tahun setelah perang dunia keempat. Dunia terasa damai baginya. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah menikmati hidupnya yang damai dan tenang tanpa ada peperangan seperti sebelumnya. Sekarang ia bisa duduk disiang hari yang cerah di sebuah kedai, sambil membaca buku kesukuaannya, serta menikmati minuman segar dan berkata.<p>

_'Semuanya akan baik-baik saja...'_

* * *

><p>Srek..<p>

Baru saja Kakashi membuka halaman baru dari novel yang dibacanya, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara anak kecil yang sedang tertawa. Kakashi menoleh dan mendapati tiga orang anak kecil yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Yang satu bocah laki-laki berambut kuning cerah tampak sedang menggandeng seorang gadis yang lebih kecil dengan rambut ungu berkilau sambil memegangi setangkai bunga Matahari. Sedangkan yang satu lagi adalah bocah perempuan berambut hitam berkacamata yang sedang berjalan sambil melipat tangan di dadanya.

'Ah...mereka...' ujar Kakashi dalam hati.

Ya, itu mereka Bolt, Himawari, dan Sarada. Ada ketenangan yang megalir didadanya saat Kakashi melihat mereka bertiga. Melihat mereka berjalan begitu akur dan rukun. Melihat masa depan Konoha kini ada tepat didepan matanya. Diam-diam oji-san tua itu tersenyum di balik maskernya.

Dari jauh Bolt melihat Kakashi sedang duduk di sebuah kedai . Hari ini lumayan sangat menyebalkan karena ia disuruh menemani Himawari oleh ibunya sepulang sekolah, jadi ia tidak bisa main seperti biasanya. Ya seperti biasanya, yang artinya berlarian, memanjat patung Hokage, melempar Shuriken dan sebagainya. Itu terlalu bahaya untuk adiknya. Jadi hari ini ia hanya berjalan-jalan.  
>Lalu ditengah jalan ia bertemu dengan Sarada yang baru saja mengantarkan kue untuk bibi Ino. Ia pun mengajak Sarada untuk pulang bersama. Lalu ditengah jalan mereka melihat Kakashi yang sedang duduk sendiri di sebuah kedai. Yang artinya adalah meminta makan gratis pada Kakashi.<p>

"Hei Sarada. Apa kau lihat itu ?" Tanya Bolt yang masih menggandeng Himawari.

"Itu kan Kakek Kakashi ." jawab Sarada tanpa menurunkan tangannya sama sekali.

"Ayo kita minta traktir pada Kakek.." Kata Bolt bersemangat. Sebenarnya Sarada tidak terlalu lapar dan ia hanya ingin bersantai dirumahnya.

"Ayolah Sarada, jangan kebanyak berpikir gitu dong.." paksa Bolt.

"Baiklah..mungkin aku bisa minta segelas jus tomat." Kata Sarada yang akhirnya menuruti ajakan Bolt. Bolt menyeringai kegirangan. Ia sangat senang karena jika bertemu dengan Kakashi itu artinya makanan gratis untuknya.

"Himawari, kau mau apa ? Biar nanti kakak minta pada kakek.." kata Naruto.

"Aku mau eskrim.." balas Himawari polos.

Kakashi melihat Bolt, Sarada, dan Himawari semakin mendekat kearahnya. Ia melihat Bolt menyeringai kegirangan. Ah..melihat itu perasaanya jadi tidak enak. Rasanya ia sedang melihat Naruto yang sedang berniat untuk meminta traktir. Benar saja, begitu datang Bolt langsung duduk di bangku sebelahnya.

"Aduh...cuacanya panas sekali. Ku harap ada segelas jus jeruk yang muncul tiba-tiba." Kata Bolt berpura-pura kahausan dan mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya. Kakashi sweatdrop.

"Bilang saja kau mau minta traktir Bolt." Kata Kakashi bosan.

"Nah itu Kakek tahu ! Kakek itu harus peka. Ayolah aku ingin jus jeruk.." Kata Bolt memelas.

Kakashi harus menerima ia dipanggil kakek oleh Bolt, Himawari , dan Sarada. Ini semua gara-gara Naruto dan Sakura yang selalu menyebutnya Kakek di depan anak-anaknya sehingga gelar 'kakek' ini sukes ia sandang.

"Baiklah..baiklah...Sarada kau mau pesan apa ?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Aku minta jus tomat ya.." jawab Sarada yang kini tengah duduk manis disamping Bolt.

"...dan kau Himawari ?" tanya Kakashi seraya menggendong Himawari ke pangkuannya.

"Aku mau eskrim.." jawabnya .

Akhirnya mereka menikamati minuman mereka dikedai itu bersama Kakashi. Kakashi juga memesan beberapa makanan kecil karena ia tahu Bolt pasti akan meminta lagi.

"Ini untuk kakek.." Kata Himawari yang menyodorkan bunga matahari yang sedari tadi ia bawa dan masih terus melahap eskrim nya.

"Wah..wah terima kasih." Balas Kakashi.

'Ohok...!' Terdengar suara Bolt terbatuk saat meminum jusnya.

"Pelan-pelan Bolt, kalau kau tersedak esnya bagaimana ?" Kata Kakashi.

"Sudahlah Kakek dia memang selalu seperti itu." Kata Sarada yang meminum jus tomatnya dengan tenang.

"Habisnya jus ini segar sekali.." Bolt membela diri.

"Kakek aku mau tambah lagi " Pinta Himawari setelah menghabiskan satu potong eskrim.

"Tidak Himawari, kakek tidak akan memberimu lagi. Kalau kau batuk bagaimana , nanti ibumu bisa memarahi kakek." Larang Kakashi. Raut wajah Himawari berubah, bibirnya mulai menekuk dan matanya mulai berair. Upss...sepertinya Himawari akan menangis. Ia bisa repot kalau begini.

"Baiklah..baiklah. Kakek akan memberikanmu satu lagi. Tapi ingat hanya satu lagi. Jadi jangan nangis ya.." Kakashi mencoba menenangkan Himawari yang hampir menangis.

Ah sangat lucu jika ia melihat keadaanya seperti sekarang. Semua yang ia alami selama ini begitu kejam dan benar-benar penuh dengan perjuangan, kesedihan, peperangan, dan kini ia duduk disini bersama dengan tiga bocah yang memanggilnya kakek. Ia benar-benar tersenyum di balik maskernya sekarang.  
>Ia masih ingat ketika ketiga bocah ini lahir. Saat itu ia masih menjabat sebagai Hokage. Saat kelahiran Bolt Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa diam. Ia terus berjalan bolak-balik di depan ruang persalinan dengan cemas. Ia dan Sasuke juga berada disana begitu juga dengan Sai. Saat itu Sakura dan gadis Yamanaka itu juga tengah hamil . Tapi mereka juga berada di dalam untuk membantu persalinan Hinata.<p>

'Naruto tenanglah !' Kata Sasuke.

'Bagaimana aku bisa tenang teme. Istriku sedang berada di dalam. Dia sedang melahirkan !' Kata Naruto yang masih bolak-balik di tempat.

'Guru Kakashi bagaimana ini ?' Ujar Naruto.

'Semuanya akan baik-baik saja Naruto .' Kata Kakashi.

Setelah melewati dua jam penuh dengan ketegangan. Akhirnya terdengar suara tangisan bayi dari dalam ruang persalinan. Kelegaan luar biasa meliputi wajah Naruto yang langsung terduduk lemas. Tak lama kemudian Sakura yang sedang hamil dibalut seragam perawat keluar dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Naruto selamat ! Anakmu Laki-laki !" Kata Sakura. Mereka semua langsung memasuki ruang pesalinan begitu diperbolehkan .Naruto langsung berlari ka arah Hinata dan mencium keningnya.

Sakura dan Ino sendiri tampak menangis haru saat melihat moment itu. Naruto benar-benar tersenyum saat melihat bayi yang sedang di gendong seorang perawat dan memberikannya pada Naruto. Kakashi sendiri bisa melihat kalau mata Naruto berkaca-kaca.

'Anak ku...' bisiknya pelan mencium buah hatinya untuk pertama kalinya.

'Lihat Guru Kakashi ! Aku sudah jadi pria sejati !' Kata Naruto. Kakashi sendiri tidak ingat betapa senangnya ia saat itu. Ia benar-benar merasa seperti seorang kakek yang sedang menunggu kelahiran cucunya.

Lain lagi dengan kelahiran Sarada. Dua bulan kemudian Sakura melahirkan. Saat itu matahari sudah tenggelam. Kakashi masih duduk di ruang Hokage. Ia tidak tahu sama sekali kalau waktu itu Sakura melahirkan. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto menggebrak pintunya tanpa ampun sampai pintu itu terlepas dari engselnya. Ia masih membawa tasnya yang baru saja pulang dari misi.

"GURU KAKASHI ...SAKURA-CHAN SUDAH MELAHIRKAN !" Teriak Naruto

Naruto terus menarik tangannya dengan tidak sabar. Begitu sampai di rumah sakit mereka berlarian menuju ruang persalinan Sakura. Sepanjang jalan yang memeberi hormat pada Kakashi sama sekali ia hiraukan.

"SAKURA-CHAN !" Teriak Naruto begitu sampai di kamar Sakura. Ia mendapati Sakura sedang menggendong seorang bayi mungil dan Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sebelah Sakura. Disana ada Ino, Hinata yang membawa serta bayinya, Tsunade, Shizune, serta Sai, dan sekarang ditambah Naruto dan Kakashi.  
>Sakura terlihat begitu bahagia, air mata bahagia tak henti-hentinya menetes . Begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Mahkluk dingin angkuh itu tak bisa menahan senyum bahagianya saat ia menyentuh tangan mungil bayi itu.<p>

"Sensei..." Ujar Sakura lemah menoleh kearah Kakashi. Kakashi mengangguk pelan. Dulu, mengingat mereka saat kecil, Kakashi bahkan tak pernah bisa membayangkan moment ini. Bahkan dalam imajinasinya yang paling liar sekalipun. Ia tak pernah bisa membayangkan kedua muridnya yang dulu berkali-kali hampir membunuh satu sama lain kini bisa duduk bahagia menyambut kedatangan bayi mereka.

"Hiks...Hiks...aku sangat—bahagia sampai tidak bisa tertahankan...akhirnya..." Ujar Naruto yang air matanya sudah meleleh sesenggukan. Mereka semua tertawa didalam ruangan itu.

"Ah...Kita sudah tua, Kakashi.." gumam Tsunade pelan.

"Ya..Aku tahu." Kata Kakashi masih tersenyum.

Kakashi tidak tahu, perbuatan baik apa yang pernah ia lakukan sampai bisa merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini. Ia sangat bersyukur karena ia hidup cukup lama untuk melihat moment ini.

"Sensei..." panggil Naruto.

"Ya...?"

"SELAMAT, KAU SEKARANG PUNYA CUCU PEREMPUAN !" teriak Naruto dan mereka tertawa lagi.

Begitu juga dengan kelahiran Himawari, anak kedua dari Naruto. Untuk kedua kalinya ia harus menenangkan Naruto yang cemas setengah mati menunggu persalinan Hinata.

Kakashi benar-benar tertawa sendiri sekarang. Ia tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar dengkuran halus dari bocah dalam pangkuannya. Himawari tertidur di dalam pangkuannya, dan saat menoleh ke arah dua bocah lainnya ternyata mereka juga sudah tertidur. Sarada tidur dengan posisi kepala yang ia sandarkan pada lengan Kakashi, sedangkan Bolt sudah tidur telentang menghabiskan sebagian ruang bangku panjang itu. Kakashi kembali tersenyum.

"Bagaimana aku membawa mereka pulang ?" Kakashi bergumam sendiri.

* * *

><p>"Ya ampun ini sudah sore..Kemana Sarada ? Kenapa ia belum pulang juga ?" Omel Sakura.<p>

"Sudahlah Sakura-chan, paling-paling sedang bersama Bolt dan Himawari." Kata Naruto.

"Kau ini ! Tidak baik tahu membiarkan anak-anak bermain sendirian." Balas Sakura tajam.

"Nah..itu dia...!" Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah gerbang kediaman keluarga Uchiha yang sekarang sudah dipenuhi banyak orang.

Kakashi tampak berjalan dari jauh. Sebelah tangannya menggendong Himawari yang masih tertidur pulas, dan sebelah tangannya lagi tampak menggandeng Sarada. Disebelah Sarada, Bolt berjalan dengan terkantuk-kantuk.

"Ibu..." Panggil Sarada begitu melihat Sakura dan Naruto menghampirinya.

"Sarada kau dari mana saja ? Jangan bilang kalau kau merepotkan kakek lagi ?" Kata Sakura.

"Tapi Bu, tadi Bolt yang mengajakku untuk minta di traktir Kakek Kakashi." Pekik Sarada.

"Tidak..tidak..Aku tidak melakukannya.!" Bolt membela diri.

"Bolt.. kau jangan bohong !" ujar Naruto menatap anak laki-lakinya.

"Ya ampun, sensei maafkan aku. Biar aku menggantinya." Kata Sarada.

"Ah , tak perlu Sakura. Mereka hanya meminta jus." Balas Kakashi yang memberikan Himawari pada Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Naruto ada di rumah mu ? dan kenapa rumahmu ramai sekali Sakura?"Tanya Kakashi.

"Oh ya, kami sengaja membuat pesta kecil-kecilan. Yah sekedar bernostalgia bersama rookie yang lain." Kata Sakura.

"Kau harus ikut sensei ! Aku tidak terima penolakan ." Ujar Naruto dengan penekanan di kalimat terakhirnya.

"Ya, Kau harus ikut Sensei, disini juga ada guru kurenai , guru Guy, dan guru Yamato." Sakura mengiyakan.

"Baiklah..baiklah..tapi dimana Sasuke ?" Tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Sebentar lagi ia juga pulang." Balas Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke datang.

"Sudah banyak orang rupanya.." Ujar Sasuke.

Mereka semua makan-makan dan juga bernostalgia bersama tentang masa lalu. Menertawakan hal-hal konyol yang dulu pernah mereka lakukan. Para anak-anak sedang bermain di tempatnya sendiri. Kakashi diam dan memperhatikan semuanya. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia tidak percaya kalau ia akan berada disini , saat ini sambil mengenang masa lalunya...Waktu berjalan begitu cepat dan menyembunyikan kejutan yang begit besar.

Tiba-taba saja Sarada duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut bermain ?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Aku malas. Mereka berisik." Jawab Sarada. Kakashi tersenyum mengacak-ngacak rambut Sarada.

"Kakek...boleh aku bertanya sesuatu ?" Tanya Sarada.

"Tentu.."

"Kakek selalu sendirian, lalu kapan aku punya Nenek ?" Ujar Sarada polos.

Kakashi tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Benar juga, tidak terpikirkan sama sekali."

_'Tidak perlu seorang pendamping hidup jika hidupku sudah seindah ini, Tanpa menikah pun aku sudah mempunyai keluarga sebesar ini dan tidak terasa kini aku sudah dipanggil kakek. Tapi kalau Tuhan mengirimkanku pendamping hidup kenapa tidak ?'_

**_END_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I don't know why? tapi fic ini di dedikasikan untuk Kakashi. Mungkin banyak oembaca yang merasakan hal yang sama seperti saya. _**


End file.
